Rushes
by Pretty Gritty
Summary: All other logical avenues have been explored; there nothing for it, if they are going to keep Sam in college and a roof over their heads straight man Dean Winchester is going to have to make gay porn with his roommate. Dean/Cas


_Well well well, I find myself posting on ff again who would have thought eh? So new name and new stories, sorry if anyone was reading any of my old stuff but I haven't posted in a couple of years and I just couldn't carry on with any of my old work._

_So here is a new story my first Supernatural fic and my first AU crazy no? It is very loosely based on Zack and Miri make a porno one of my fave films of all time and I blame my return to ff solely on AlreadyPainfulyGone her fics are all so amazing I find myself re reading them all the time so this is my way of paying all you destiel writer back for my new bought of inspiration hope you like it _

_Gritty x _

"Dean, up, work"

Dean grumbled lifting up the front of the bobble hat he wore to bed to glance at the glowing LED display on his alarm clock, he needn't have bothered, Cas was a creature of habit. They had lived together in this poky little apartment for five years now and his morning routine had barely changed. His alarm was set for half seven, he would snooze it for eight minutes, then lay out his clothes for the day take his towel and walk to the bathroom where he would pass Dean's door and bang on it, loudly. Every work day at quarter to eight Dean woke to the sound of his voice. Tentatively he edged his right foot from the warmth of the duvet, it was met with the icy kiss of the morning air and he retracted it quickly letting out a muffled hiss of breath. Closing his eyes Dean counted to ten and with a flourish kicked his mass of covers from his body and sat bolt upright, he regretted it instantly, the illustrious warmth and flowery sent of his bed were instantly replaced with the biting chill of the morning and the acrid stench that wafted up from the dumpster below his window. He huffed sprayed some of the fancy cologne Sam had bought him last Christmas about the room then made on with his morning routine namely retrieving his towel from the floor, sniffing it and shuffling of to the bathroom. He passed Cas in the small hallway wrapped in his fluffy navy robe and comical bear feet slippers (another of Sam's legendary Christmas gifts).

"I have set the timer Dean, all you have to do is press start, if you can manage such a simple task."

Dean bit back his snarky remark in favour or pre coffee peace and slipped into the bathroom. He pulled of the faded Zeppelin tee and grey track pants he wore to bed dropping them on the closed toilet lid and stepped into the olive green tub and hitting Cas's damned shower timer before drawing the moulding curtain.

The ancient coffee percolator bubbled listlessly in the corner of the kitchen, Cas was already sitting at their kitchen table sipping his beverage from a stolen Starbucks mug and nibbling on a corner of his whole wheat toast his attention focused on the weather man gesticulating wildly from the old TV set on the counter.

"I see lover boy's back" Dean smirked pouring coffee and pressing down poptarts.

"I don't fancy him Dean" Cas sighed "I'm just interested in the weather"

"Yeah and I watch Dr Sexy to improve my medical knowledge" he sat opposite Cas drinking deeply from his mug "What's Mr Blonde bangs saying?"

"More snow"

"Just what we need my baby was not built for this freezing weather."

"You could always get a more practical car" Cas muttered under his breath the remark was quickly followed by a corner of poptart hutting him square between the eyes and plopping into his coffee cup.

"Never realised you were so keen to walk to work"

"Sorry Dean"

"It's not me you should be apologising too"

The Impala's engine screeches as he shifts gears, the fan belt has been slipping for weeks now and he doesn't want to think about how much n new one will set him back. He pulls up outside 'Pipers books and Sundries' and Cas pulls his grey sock monkey hat off his head mussing his dark hair in the rear view mirror something tells Dean he's stalling.

"You look beautiful dear, now get out of my car"

"Dean" Instantly he feels the ominous note in Cas's voice he has that serious stony face he always used when he is about to drop a bomb shell "I got a call from Sam last night" Dean sighs.

"Go on"

"He got some additional reading list from one of his tutors, he insists he can pay for them but"

"How much?"

"Even with my staff discount easily three hundred" Ha can't help but wince. He was so proud of his little brother future lawyer and only living blood relative he has left but putting him through school on a mechanic and shop managers salaries was proving tricky. Dean let out a long measured huff of breath and ran his fingers through his artfully tousled sandy hair.

"I will speak to Bobby and see how much overtime I can rack up this month and see If he can give me an advance to pay for the books, you should order them today and have them sent up to Sam"

"Dean don't exhaust yourself I already called my boss and I'm doing late nights for the rest of the week and the kids book club on Sunday morning"

"Cas..."

"He's as much my responsibility as yours" Cas interrupted with a smile "We can make this work"

"We always do" Cas nodded in agreement and hopped out of the Impala Dean cringing when the door swung back with a loud bang. He watched as his roommate huddled into the large collar of his dark woollen over coat fumbled with his keys to open the store and thanked dumb luck that he had ended up with him as extended family. It was a short drive from Pipers to Singer auto and the heating in the car had just started to kick in when he pulled into the scrap yard. Bobby singer the places gruff but loveable owner was settling a tall lean blonde man into one of his 'courtesy cars' a horrendously busted old minivan, said man seemed less than impressed with his new vehicle, Dean surmised that he must be well enough off if his finely tailored sports coat and vintage Levis were anything to go by. Dean parked up round the back of the work shop and by the time he had shrugged into his work overalls the mysterious stranger was rattling out of the yard.

"Left you a treat he did boy come take a look"

Dean followed the older man outside and couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle when his eyes fell upon a stunning cherry red 1964 Pontiac Firebird GTO. Dean Winchester was a connoisseur of classic American muscle cars and this was a beauty. He walked slowly around it admiring her from every curvaceous and sleek angle. She was well enough cared for but he could see definite soap marks on the shining metal and small scratched on the paint work around the door handles and petrol cap. He reached an arm in and popped the hood then took on her powerful V8 engine.

"What's she in for" he said turning back to face Bobby.

"Owners some limey chump wants us to give her the full works, inside and out tune her up so to speak nothing majorly wrong with her as I see it, breaks a little spongy and the gear box is starting to come out of line"

"When does he want her back?"

"Tomorrow which means..."

"Over time yeah I was just going to ask you about that."

Cas had first read Bram Stokers Dracula when he was thirteen, he had borrowed it from the library that summer and read it sat in Dean's family's garage while John had shown a teenage Dean how to fix the Impala's faulty camshaft. Now he lovingly fondled a fresh print copy of the book running his finger down the spine as he slipped it onto the shelf at the front of the shop. It was October and Cas was busy sorting out the display of 3 for 2 'Vampire Fiction' for Halloween. He used the term loosely the majority of the books on offer were of the popular teen vampire fiction verity and though Cas was no literary snob, not by any stretch of the imagination, he always felt they say more comfortably in the teen romance section than heading up the Halloween reading, Dracula had only been included at Cas's express request. He hopped gracefully backwards off the stool and carried it and a now empty storage crate into the back room of the small book shop. Snatching up his phone on the way back through he had two texts waiting the first was from Steve making sure that weeks book club meeting was still on and the second was from Dean saying he would be working late and that he was sorry he could not pick him up from work. Cas took his time to write his reply to Dean making sure he knew how much Sam would appreciate his hard working big brother and promising him a hot meal on his return. He hit the send button and sighed deeply bowing his head and bumping it on the desk. A moment of self indulgent pity later he busied himself stock checking the stationary section then started on the rota for the next few weeks. I wrote himself in for most of the evenings and the two Saturdays punching a few numbers into his calculator to work out his wages would cover a portion of Sam's books his half of the rent and one of their bills. With a sudden wave of fear Cas realised he and Dean would be cut off from one of their basic utilities by the end of the month unless a miracle came along.

It was with a heavy heart that Cas trudged back home through the snow that evening after his shift. When he went to reach for the light switch in the pitch black hallway he caught himself opting instead to light his way to the kitchen with the glow from his cell. Once in the room he flicked on the small lap on the table and set about preparing that night meagre meal by its soft glow. He diced over ripe tomatoes, a rouge half onion and a few sticks of celery popping them into a pan and heating them trough. He added a few dashes of spice and dried herbs to cover the otherwise bland food and added a handful of leftover cooked chicken. Once the sauce was cooked he set it aside to reheat upon Dean's return. Flicking off the lamp he once more followed the glow from his phone to their chilly living room and turning on another lamp he settled onto the sofa under his navy snuggie snatching up his dog eared copy of Hound of the Baskervilles. He tried to lose himself in the story but within minutes he was pinching the bridge of his nose. The watering in his eyes told him he really needed glasses but the voice in his head, the same one that wouldn't let his flick on the TV or get rid of the shower timer, told him there was no way in hell he could afford it. Everything seemed to pile against him these days, no matter how tightly he policed his and Dean's use of electricity, water, hell they hadn't had the heat on for nearly a month the bills just kept coming. He was even starting to annoy himself about how anal he could be. Ever since John had passed away four years ago Dean had taken it upon himself to look after his little brother and make sure he never went without and so when he had failed to get a full ride at Stanford Dean and told him that he would make sure he could still go. He spent all his remaining inheritance on his tuition and pledged to send him monthly funds to keep him afloat. He had given Cas the option to move off on his own but it hadn't even crossed his mind. He had told Dean simply with an easy smile that the Winchesters had been his family since he was fifteen, that they had not abandoned him when he needed them the most and that he loved Sam as his own brother. What he did not tell Dean was that he did in fact love Dean a lot more.

_Yay or Nay? Hope this is titillating you so far, also I'm a tea drinking cardigan wearing brit so sorry if my Americanisms are a little off. _


End file.
